Take and Conquer
by crystal97
Summary: Lucy lived with her uncle, King of Fiore. Since her parents died, her uncle forces her to become his personal assassin and commander of the royal navy. Her new mission; to capture Natsu Dragneel, infamous pirate said to be king of the seas. When the confrontation gets her captured as his slave, what will she do when he wants more than just chores done. Pirate AU NALU (NatsuxLucy)
1. Chapter 1

Crystal: Gosh I still haven't updated my other NALU fics and I already have a new one to write. This new one will be a Pirate AU!

Story Name: Take and Conquer  
Rating: 'M' for cursing, sexual content /themes (lemons), pirates, etc.  
Main Pairing: NALU (Pirate!NatsuxCommander!Lucy)  
Side pairings:GAJEEVY (Pirate!GajeelxPrincess!Levy), GRUVIA(Pirate!GrayxPirate!Juvia), JERZA(Pirate!JellalxPirate!Erza)  
Summary: Lucy lived with her uncle, King of Fiore. Since her parents' death, her uncle forces her to become his personal assassin and commander of the royal navy. Her new mission; to capture Natsu Dragneel, infamous pirate said to be king of the seas. But when the confrontation gets her captured as his slave, what will she do when he wants more than just chores done. Pirate AU NALU (Natsuxlucy)

A new beginning

Blood. Blood everywhere. I don't understand. It's like a broken record or a distorted disk that replays the same image in my mind again and again. But the pools of blood are what make me have nightmares. I first saw them when my parents were killed. We were coming home from an opera display at the theater. My father, the heir to the throne had waited patiently for the day of his coronation. It had been a few weeks since my grandfather had died and the advisors wanted my father to take the throne. I was just six years old then.

But when we arrive back at the palace someone was waiting for us. Two hooded men ready with daggers in their hands. You could only see them grinning widely. My father pushed me back as my mother made sure to guard me with her body. My mother was a magic user which I assumed is why they killed her and not just my father. She pulled out her golden key summoning her spirits to attack, but those men were skilled and cut the chase killing both my parents through stabs in the heart. They fell back and the stench of hot blood filled my nose.

I was horrified and stood frozen in place as they approached me. What then could I do? I was blinded by a trauma of complete loss. I took the dagger from my father's chest and ran towards them stabbing them each with all my might. I was insane. Or at least that's what my Uncle Ivan told me when he found me on my knees, my dress covered in the red substance. I never hated a color more. The color red. I despise it. My Uncle Ivan took me in.

He said I should have gratitude that he was kind enough to take an orphan like me under his wing. He was the next successor after my father. He became king the day my father was supposed to. How miserable. He's a vile man, despite the air of grandeur and kindness he shows the kingdom, he's rotten on the inside. You might be wondering, what reason I'd insult the 'kind' man who took poor little orphan me and gave me a home. Well he insisted I show him my gratitude. In all honesty, he was impressed on how a child could possibly kill two men.

And so torture began. He made me the monster I am. He made me just like him at a young age of was then that the smell and sight of blood surrounded me every day. And every time I saw it, I saw my parents.

At day, I was a lady of society full of leadership and nobility. Commander of the royal navy. A true role model and a woman desired by any and all men, but at night I became a ruthless killer. My uncle knew there were those who opposed him and knew of his two faced nature. I existed to make sure they kept quiet by 'kindly' slitting their throats until I saw the color I despised pool around their dead bodies. I no longer felt regret or a stabbing pain of remorse as the blood spilled so easily down my knife. I no longer was a person. I lost all humanity and became a mere possession. The only person who could make me feel even just a bit human was my cousin Princess Levy, Ivan's daughter.

She was everything I would never be able to be even if I tried atoning for my sins. My hands were far too dirty to ever go back to be like her. She was quite beautiful and she was kind, caring, and full of life. She was what I could have been if my parents were still alive. I adored her as she adored me. She was the only reason my uncle gave me a life of luxury, let me eat at the table, let me room with her, and let me keep the status of a noble. Otherwise, I have no doubt he'd let me rot in a cave if my use to him was finished. Oh, Levy, I pray to the gods you never find out who I am when you turn around.

~~xXXx~~

"Lucy-chaann", a blunette squeaked as she ran down the marble halls of a beautiful palace. She had big brown eyes and fair skin and wore a light pastel pink gown while a tiara encrusted in diamonds adorned her head. Lucy turned to her after just getting out of their room. Lucy wore at the moment her uniform. A red military coat with yellow shoulder blades and black buttons with a black skirt to half way down her thighs. She had knee high brown heeled boots with laces and black stockings to her knees. To finish her look she had her ash blonde hair in a high pony tail with a sword at her right hip and a gun on the left.

Lucy's dulled brown eyes immediately brightened at the sight of her cousin Levy. "Levy-chan!" Lucy smiled brightly waving at the running princess. "I noticed you still have your uniform on. It's almost bed time and I really wanted to read this book to you", Levy smiled showing her the leather bound book. Lucy immediately frowned. "I…Uh…Something came up, and as the commander I have to go on guard tonight like I do sometimes you know", Lucy feigned a smile. Levy pouted, but just nodded. "I know you must have something important to do, but I just wished you had more time with me", Levy muttered holding the book against her.

"Yeah, I know, but I'll tell you what. Since tonight I can't, how about tomorrow I invite my subordinate Yukino to sleep over and we can read all these stories together?" Lucy assured her placing a hand at her shoulder. Levy nodded and smiled bidding Lucy good night and scrambling into her room. Lucy let out a shaky breath as she removed her coat. She walked down the halls and to the library. She looked around making sure no one was in sight as she pulled a book out and a large shelf moved to the sides revealing the entrance to her training room underground as she stepped down the dungeon like steps.

As she arrived, her uncle was waiting for her. He had dark blue hair and onyx eyes and gave a smile at Lucy who didn't respond with the same gesture. "Welcome, Lucy, always on time I see", he chuckled darkly. Lucy remained silent as she grabbed a few materials from the sides of the room. She placed down the coat in her hands as she place on black straps to her legs to attach knives to them and loaded her gun. She grabbed a deep purple hood from the side and placed it on herself without placing the hood on her head quite yet. She grabbed at a belt as she placed it on with her mother's celestial keys attached.

She sat in front of her uncle with an expressionless face. "What is it now?" she said sternly. Ivan just chuckled. "Right to the business, I see. You are quite perfect at what you do", he said. Lucy huffed refraining from spilling obscenities at him. "Anyways, my cute little assassin. Tonight I want to get rid of one of the merchants who keeps being a nuisance to my plans. I want you, my kitten, to make sure he sleeps ten feet underground tonight", he smiled at her as she took an envelope with the address and name of the person from the table. "Please, your majesty, refrain from calling me 'cute little assassin', and 'kitten', or any other despicable pet names you find amusing to call me. My name is Lucy", she said glaring at him.

Ivan stood amused from his seat and neared Lucy. He grabbed her chin and kissed her forehead. "Ah, but you are no one to tell me how I should call you. You belong to me, Lucy Heartfilia. You are not a person since you killed those two men. You became my property the moment I gave you a home. I can call you whatever I please, and you should have no objections. From now on I'll direct you as 'pet', and you'll respond to me as master, and if you object I'll make sure my sweet little levy finds out the kind of monster you really are", he whispered in her ear.

He felt her flinch at the mention of Levy. "So it seems you have no objections, pet?" he asked her sickly sweet. Lucy clenched her fists as he stood waiting for a response. "Yes…master", she hissed as she flew up the steps and neared the crystal window at the edge of the library. She placed on her hood and a pair of black gloves while she jumped out and hid herself in the shadows like a cat. No longer than a few minutes, Lucy had arrived at the right moment when said merchant was rearranging the products he would ship off tomorrow. She stepped out of the shadows with only the light of the moon reflecting on her violet hood.

The man felt her presence and turned around. "W-Who are you? Do you need something?" he asked slightly trembling. Lucy said nothing only casually reaching towards her belt and pulling out her ring of keys. The man trembled. "No! Please! You are the Key Master Assassin aren't you? Please don't kill me! I'll give you anything you want! Money or anything!" he sputtered backing up to the crates of goods. He was scared shitless he literally pissed his pants. Lucy tried to hold back her groan of disgust as she reached for her knife. She jumped forward with such grace on the crates.

The man was blinded by his fear that he thought she'd left him alone. He didn't even have the time to breathe out in relief and thank the gods as she muttered "surprise" in his ear and slit his throat in a quick flick of her wrist. The blood spilled on the ground. She hated the mess, but her bastard uncle always wanted her to leave the biggest mess she could as a reminder to the kingdom's people not to defy him and also a reminder that she would always do his bidding. She read her instructions and her nose wrinkled in disgust. She sighed, and using her knife pulled at the man's arm and cut it off.

She took it with a grim look on her face attaching the note Ivan had left in the envelope to attach to the arm and left it right in front of the man's house for his family to find the next morning. Lucy finally took on of her keys and stretched it out to think air. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo!" A yellow light flashed before a maid appeared before Lucy. Her blue eyes staring at her and her pink hair gleaming in the moonlight. "Hime, you called?" she bowed to her. Lucy sighed. "Virgo, please refrain from calling me princess", Lucy muttered. Virgo only smiled, "Despite what you may do, hime, you'll always be a hime to me", she smiled. Lucy stayed silent appreciative of her spirit's encouraging words.

"Okay, Virgo, dig up a hole and bury this man", Lucy pointed as Virgo nodded and did her work. "Not even your gods could save you. Just like they haven't saved me", she muttered to the pile of dirt that now covered the man's body as she retreated into the night for a well-deserved rest.

~~xXXx~~

The next morning, Lucy had woken up early as usual. It could be seen that she yet again had nightmares and insomnia from the displeased look on her face. She pulled on her uniform and coat while reaching for her sword and gun. This time however she went with a hair style of a long braid to avoid her hair getting in the way of her work. She placed on her brown leather gloves and gave a long sigh. She was stressed out. Each time it was more difficult to handle both of her jobs, but for her own sake, she had no choice, but to obey. There was no point in turning back. This was her decision and now she had to do it whether she liked it or not.

A knock at the door got Lucy out of her train of thought. She neared Levy's sleeping form on the other side of the room and moved her hair out of her face. She smiled at her lightly as she continued to sleep. She finally came to the door and opened it revealing a young maid with a brown belt at hand. "Ah, good morning Commander Heartfilia, his majesty has summoned you and told me to return this to you", she bowed nervously. Lucy took the belt so she could place it on her waist remembering that her celestial keys were in one of the belts pocket compartments.

This could only mean, her bastard uncle was about to give her another dangerous mission. He always did this. He very well could get rid of people in his way, but in order to get rid of her, he sent her on impossible missions in hope she'd end up dead, but Lucy always amused herself by always coming back and proving his plan had failed. She dismissed the maid walking to the throne room where said uncle was lazily drinking a glass of wine. The tapping of Lucy's boots were enough to give him warning of her entrance. Ivan didn't bother with looking at her as he sipped slowly at his drink. "Always so lovely, pet", he said finally sitting up straight in his throne.

"I heard that you summoned me", Lucy said simply crossing her arms. "Why yes, pet, but I recall that you're missing something in your words", he said chuckling to her luck. She frowned narrowing her eyes before she said. "Forgive my rudeness, master. But please do inform me of how I may be of service", she responded with venom in her words as she mocked him with an exaggerated bow. He slightly frowned since he was not pleased with her way of finding a positive side to his demeaning nature. "Anyways, I do recall that you know of Natsu Dragneel, yes?" he said simply waving his goblet around.

"Yes. He's the infamous pirate known to be 'king of the seas' or so to speak. Besides wrecking many of our naval ships, he's also stolen a lot of our treasure and goods. He's skilled in swordsmanship and is said to possess the most powerful lost fire magic. They call him a dragon slayer. He's cunning and sneaky and as reported from the towns nearby, he's very destructive, leaving many of the villages in havoc and seeking to reconstruct their homes. He is captain of the crew he calls 'Fairy Tail'. Every attempt of his capture has been a failure and almost impossible. His crew is most recognized for the fact that they all possess powerful magic", Lucy explained every detail of the pirate to perfection.

Ivan frowned even more. He hated that Lucy was well informed of the affairs of the kingdom more than he was. He despised it and he despised her. "I see your well informed…So your mission, since you know them so well is to capture Natsu Dragneel and bring him to me on his knees. He's been very naughty stealing all our goods, but as the good guard dog you are, I'm sure there will be no failure of his capture in your hands", he grinned. Lucy pretended the mission didn't face her. But honestly, she'd never met the man before. She knew so much from what she took notes of, but she recalled everyone described him as intimidating and ruthless.

"Very well. I shall bring him here for the sake of the kingdom", Lucy responded bowing. "Just for the kingdom?" he asked grinning at her once more. Lucy knew he didn't expect her to return and so she regarded him with a piece of her mind. She laughed bitterly. "Why yes it is only for MY kingdom. You took the opportunity to steal it from my hands, but I will not abandon them in times of need. Please excuse me, your 'greatest' majesty. Regard Levi with my best wishes when she awakes", Lucy laughed as she heard him growl as she walked away. She felt so relieved to finally say that, but now was not the time to enjoy her little victory because in the end he'd have the last laugh if she died.

She then remembered one of her missions from the king went sent to assassin a noble. She'd entered a pub that night to find the peasant working for the noble when she'd overheard that the 'king of the seas' was planning a great raid on Hargeon. Lucy nodded to herself remembering every detail of the conversation she'd heard that night before she'd spotted the man she was looking for and forgot the information the days to come. She ran up to her ship being saluted by the men and met with her subordinate Yukino. She was a silver head with beautiful slanted brown eyes and petite features and a very nice figure.

Alike Lucy, Yukino was a desirable woman, but she always remained at Lucy's side loyally and did not waste her time on men. She saluted Lucy and had on the same version of Lucy's uniform, but it was simply red with black and did not have the yellow shoulder blades that Lucy's had. "Yukino let us discuss out action plan for the new mission from the king", Lucy said seriously as she led Yukino into her study. They sat across from each other on the table as Yukino sat back awaiting the new, surely, dangerous mission from the king. "My mission is to capture Captain Natsu Dragneel", she said simply.

Yukino's eyes widened in shock. "What?! But he's dangerous. We can't just approach a pirate like that. As the royal navy, our job is to protect the citizens, not search out for criminals!" Yukino yelled angrily. "Yuki, quiet down! If they hear you, they'll call out treason on you. And you know as well as I do that my uncle is trying to get rid of me, but I won't fail this mission for my cousin who has to live with such a despicable man", Lucy hissed under her breath. Yukino slumped back in her chair sighing. She was Levy's second best friend, and she knew the horrible reality of king's nature.

She was another victim saved by Levy. "Okay, so now what?" Yukino asked crossing her arms. "Right now we sail to Hargeon, and finally capture that pirate. I'll capture him if it's the last thing I do", Lucy slammed her fist on the table as Yukino nodded. Lucy got out of her study followed by Yukino as she was yet again saluted. "Alright, men. Everyone into positions for the king has bestowed a new mission to capture Natsu Dragneel once and for all. Set the sails, we are headed towards Hargeon. For the king!" she yelled raising her fist in the air. She hated her fake words, but it always worked to encourage her men as they yelled in approval.

'Mother. Father. If you're up there, protect me' Lucy thought as the men scramble to prepare for departure. It was now or never.

Crystal: So we'll finally introduce Natsu and the Fairy crew in the next chapter. Review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Captured

Crystal: This one is strangely one of my favorite stories to type besides Bride of the Fire dragon and Legend of the Dragon. The others are okay, but regular scenarios sometimes get me some writer's block because I tend to lose inspiration or ideas to keep the story interesting, but with fantasy and pirates, you can't go wrong…Or at least I think so. Sorry for taking so long for inputting this chapter. I'll begin to respond to reviews starting next chapter in the author's note

Follow me on tumblr guys! **Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy**

Captured

"Lucy, from the information from our men, we should be arriving to Hargeon in a few minutes", Yukino saluted Lucy who was sitting at her desk writing a detailed description of their plan of attack. "Very good Yukino, make sure that we stay at the inn closest to the ship, but you and I will be on investigation on their plans, if possible, I was told we'd find some pretty useful information", Lucy explained as Yukino nodded, and blinked in curiosity. Yukino was the only one, besides the king and his advisors that knew of her identity as the 'Key Master Assasin'. Lucy had known Yukino since they were children.

It had happened the night Lucy had killed knowingly for the first time. The first mission she ever received from her uncle. She was still in training to become an assassin. She knew to handle weapon with such a precision and agility that was amazing and was only a tender age of event of her parents murder was still vividly ingrained in her mind as she killed the noble who was planning to actually help her gain the throne. She had betrayed him in some way and her hope of salvaging her parent's legacy was gone. She'd run down the streets in panic, the same purple cloak covering her face. She had found a girl sprawled on the floor sickly and dying. It was Yukino who had a high fever and was an orphan.

Both girls seemed to look down as if both recalled the instant they met.

 _Flashback_

" _I killed him!" a young Lucy whispered as she ran down the stony streets of her kingdom with a storm going on harshly. Her leather black gloves were stained in blood as she breathed in and out as if she couldn_ _'_ _t get enough oxygen in her poor lungs. She_ _'_ _s tripped on something. She groaned and pulled herself up with the palm of her hands. Her clothes were getting soaked, but she didn_ _'_ _t care as worry filled her at the sight of a silver headed girl around her age was leaning against the wall of a house breathing heavily. She sniffled and shook her head as an immense pain was invading her already fragile and sickly body._

 _Lucy forgot the whole incident from moments ago as she neared the girl to check on her. The girl weakly opened her brown eyes that looked surprised to find such a pretty blonde at her aide. "Are you okay?" Lucy asked knowing well the answer. The girl shook her head and slumped her head back down. "Where are your parents? You_ _'_ _re burning!" Lucy cried as she removed her glove to touch the girl_ _'_ _s forehead. "I..don_ _'_ _t have parents", she muttered weakly. Lucy_ _'_ _s eyes widened and the silver head noticed a glint of understanding and empathy from her eyes._

 _She felt her weight being lifted as Lucy was helping her to lean on her for support. "Don_ _'_ _t worry, you can come with me", Lucy muttered gently as she helped her to the palace. "What is this?" Ivan had hissed at Lucy. "She_ _'_ _s sick uncle. I couldn_ _'_ _t leave her there", Lucy explained bowing. "How dare you bring her in?" Ivan almost yelled at her. "Uncle, I_ _'_ _ve done what you_ _'_ _ve asked. Please, let her stay. I_ _'_ _ll do anything you ask of me. Any job, but don_ _'_ _t get her involved in killing anyone", Lucy begged with teary eyes. The king hummed to himself and finally sighed._

" _Very well, but for me to receive her to live in the palace and get treated you must agree to become Commander of the Navy once you turn 14. She will be your subordinate, but you must teach her to properly wield a weapon right after she recovers. Otherwise, she_ _'_ _ll be useless to me and I have no need for free loading peasants", Ivan rolled his eyes. Lucy nodded vigorously. "As you wish, your majesty", she muttered before pulling the girl along. "Why?" the girl had asked Lucy. "Because I couldn_ _'_ _t leave you there. We both have something in common. No parents, but I_ _'_ _m sure we can keep each other company. Wait till you meet Princess Levy, she_ _'_ _s the sweetest", Lucy grinned._

 _The girl smiled softly. But if she heard well, this blonde was sacrificing a lot for her to stay at the palace. She was an assassin at such a young age. "I_ _'_ _m Yukino, by the way", she told Lucy. "Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia", Lucy smiled brightly. Yukino felt such gratitude towards her. She had sacrificed something for her sake and now Yukino was determined to get strong and learn quickly with Lucy so she wouldn_ _'_ _t carry such a burden on her own. 'I_ _'_ _ll be strong to be by your side always and forever, Lucy_ _'_ _, Yukino thought to herself as Lucy helped her into bed._

 _End of Flahsback_

Yukino smiled at Lucy. She felt she was keeping her promise to be strong for Lucy since the blond was leaning on her to get her next job done. "Lu, so what will we do at this other inn?" Yukino questioned her. "I won't be the commander there. I'll be the assassin there. You'll have to disguise yourself as a partner of mine or something. If my sources are correct, Fairy Tail should be in the midst of drinking at that pub that has an inn on the floor above it. We'll try to gain as much information as we can on their plans. I just don't want to make any miscalculations. It's dangerous if we fail", Lucy sighed rubbing her temples in exasperation.

Yukino sighed and agreed as one of Lucy's men came in to inform them they had arrived to port.

~~xXXx~~

"Alright, take the time to relax just for tonight. Tomorrow will be our time to take action. No drinking what so ever. I need you sober for this mission. Failure could mean death and failure can also means punishment", Lucy informed them as they all nodded. Night had just revealed itself and an almost full moon and went into the rather fancy in. Lucy and Yukino went to the alley next to the in and quickly changed into black pants and boots as they placed on their cloaks. Lucy looked to Yukino. "Don't talk to anyone. I'll do the talking for both of us. Don't make eye contact with anyone. Okay?" lucy whispered as Yukino gave her a thumbs up.

They slithered their way down the streets silently ignoring the beggars and rejecting offers of weapons of poor quality that were being sold to them. Lucy pointed casually to the pub before them. Lucy had wrapped a bandana around her mouth to avoid from showing too much of her face. Upon entrance, the crowd was rowdy with many common pirates yapping away and throwing chairs and empty glass bottles around. Lucy was annoyed, but like any figure of importance, she ignored it to sit with Yukino at a table. Lucy surveyed the room and tapped her fingers on the table.

Nothing seemed out of the ordinary until a loud gun shot was heard from the door. Lucy slowly brought her eyes to the person responsible for the gun discharge to find shirtless teen with the infamous Fairy Tail insignia on his chest. He wore simple black pants with a blue sash on his waist. No weapon were in his possession, but a weak gun In fact, he looked nothing like the common pirate and was strangely handsome with black locks and dark blue eyes. "W-Welcome, M-Mr. Gray!" one of the pirates cowered. Said teen clicked his tongue in distaste. "Mr. Gray? I don't recall requesting such a name. The name's Gray, ice king", he chuckled at their fear. "Gray, are you calling attention to yourself again", a female voice interrupted.

The black haired teen almost shivered in fear at the female's voice as a beautiful scarlet haired girl came into view. Her eyes were a shining almond brown and she wore leather black pants in knee high leather healed brown boots. Her shirt was white and ruffled at the hem and off the shoulders with a brown corset below the chest covering her stomach, but only reached above the belly button which was pierced and had ruby colored stone. She had a sword at her hip and a red sash adorning her waist. "N-No, Erza", Gray laughed nervously. "It's Titania. Please come in for some cake", the bar attendant shook in fear.

The Erza's eyes seemed to brighten as she nodded vigorously and ran to the bar for a slice. Lucy sweat dropped at such strange personas being considered dangerous pirates. "Gray-sammaaa!" A voice squeaked as another girl came in. She had long light blue locks half way down her back that were wavy. Her eyes were an light ocean blue and her skin was strangely pale considering she was a pirate of Fairy Tail. She wore a blue top that only covered her breast and black leather pants and brown boots like the Erza girl. Her sash was a dark blue, but she had no weapon on her either. "Gosh, Juvia", Gray sighed as she clung to his arm

"Fairy Tail, is extremely scary. They are considered the most feared pirates of the seas for various reaons. Not only are most of them teens, but they are exceptionally well trained in weapon use. Their weakest member is said to be able to kill twenty men single handedly with just a knife. The second reason is their advanced magic knowledge and usage which is why they rarely use weapons before an attack. The third is their captain holding the legendary magic of the ancient dragons, Dragon Slayer Magic", Lucy over heard some of the lower pirates whisper among themselves. To Lucy's luck the Gray person sat near her table with Juvia. "Gray-sama, when has captain issued our attack on Hargeon to be?" Juvia asked in a whisper.

"Tomorrow once the full moon arises", Gray muttered. Lucy had heard what she needed as she stood followed by Yukino as they casually walked to the door. Lucy's keys had flashed as she moved making the whole bar almost throw a fit. "The Key Master Assassin was here?!" they yelled. Lucy and Yukino made a run back to their inn not wanting to risk staying a night there. It was far too dangerous. They didn't even noticed the presence of someone standing at the roof with a smirk laced on his mouth.

"Don't think I would just spew out my plans so easily and casually. I know very well that you're King's Guard Dog, Key Master Assassin. You probably went to inform the commander of our plans. What a surprise you'll be in for", a chuckled vibrated from his lips.

~~xXXx~~

"Commander! Commander Lucy!" loud bangs were heard from the door. Lucy stood abruptly noticing that she hadn't changed out from her outfit of last night. She hurried placing on her uniform and forgetting to detach her keys from her belt as she hoisted her gun and sword at her hip. "What is it?" she opened the door and she fixed her hair into a high pony tail. "Fairy Tail, made a change of plans! They're attacking Hargeon as we speak", the man said out of breath as if he had run a mile to get her that information. Lucy's eyes widened. "Get the mean to head out in their assigned squads. Send out squad 3 and 4 to fight them head on. Squads 1 and 5 are to remain on the ship to set up our canons in case they try to escape, and finally my squad 2 and 6 are to evacuate the citizens", Lucy ordered running down the steps.

Outside was a whole mess of screaming people. Explosions everywhere and Fairy Tail pirates filling their bags with supplies. Lucy took her sword out and began to engage in battle. It was difficult to fight some of them with their ranging decent skills, but Lucy was more agile as she took at least six of them with ease until they dropped groaning to the floor. Some of her men ran up to cuff them and take them as prisoners. Lucy fought her way down the town with barely even a sweat. If only she could use her keys to defeat them, it would make her life easier, but she couldn't. She finally reached the three pirates from the night before with a fourth new figure standing there with them looking down on someone.

"Tell me where your commander is?" the new figure questioned. "Never!" a female's voice yelled. Lucy paled. They had captured Yukino. "Juvia", the teen snapped as said girl summoned water from her hands to form a whip hitting Yukino multiple times making her yelp. Lucy felt her blood boil at the pained screams of her best friend. "Get your filthy hands off Yukino!" she yelled catching the attention of the four. The new figure was a teen like the others, and was pretty much damn attractive. He wore a long red coat that he left open and had a silk white shirt with a long v-neckline exposing his chiseled chest. The shirt clung to him like a second skin revealing his sculpted abs and it was tucked into black pants and knee length brown boots.

His eyes were a shining emerald and his skin was slightly tan. He looked her up and down devouring her body with just his eyes. She felt a shiver run down her spine. He wore a black tri-hat on his head with a red feather and a dangling long gold earring on his ear. His hair was startling pink and in spikes and he seemed to possess fangs as he smirked at her. "Well the royal navy does a swell job of picking their female play things. Voluptous curvy bodies and big tits. Too bad they have no skill in battle, what a shame", he chuckled eyeing her once more.

"Shut your fucking mouth, you scum", Lucy hissed making said pirate hum in disapproval. "So you have a will I see. Probably the only thing you have when your body is passed on to men like a good mug of beer", the man chuckled. "I don't care who the hell you think you are, but the bullshit you spew has nothing to do with me. My purity is intact and not just for anyone's disposal. I'm part of the royal navy like any other man", she challenged him. The teen chuckled in pure interest. "Now, be a doll, I don't want to kill you. I just need you to tell me where the commander is unless this young gal here gets to die first", he chuckled forcing Yukino harshly onto her feet with a knife at her throat.

"Don't do what they say", Yukino muttered with tears at her eyes. Lucy felt herself go pale. She couldn't lose Yukino too. She'd already lost her parents, not her too. Lucy sighed heavily trying to figure out a way to distract them. "Who are you anyways?" Lucy asked accusingly. "I usually ask the questions here, but since you're quite sexy I'll indulge you. I am, yours truly, Captain Natsu Dragneel", he said with a dramatical bow. "Well it seems you won't escape the commander then who has been trying to find you during all this commotion", Lucy grinned. Natsu seemed actually thrown off as Lucy smiled knowingly, but Natsu smirked returned as he pressed the knife to Yukino's neck drawing a bit of blood.

"I'm the commander! Now let Yukino go!" Lucy demanded as Natsu laughed. "Good one, but I'm not stupid, babe", he chuckled. "Well you are if you don't believe me", Lucy furrowed her eyebrows in annoyance. Lucy heard footsteps from behind. "Commander Lucy! We came to back you up!" one the men from the group coming to her aide yelled. Natsu stared at her shocked. "The fuck?! How?" he questioned outraged. "Just as there's young pirates with skill so is there skilled young women with potential to command an army", Lucy pointed. "I want all of you to retreat to help put out the fires. I'll handle this situation", Lucy ordered. The men were hesitant, but did not disobey.

"Well then Commander Lucy. I found you so here's your precious friend", Natsu said as Gray threw her over. Yukino coughed slightly as her neck was finally out of threat. Lucy pulled out her sword ready to fight as Natsu did the same. Lucy was forward in her attack as their swords clashed over and over. Natsu went to aim for her legs, but she jumped and pulled her weapon towards his shoulder, but he pulled up diagonally to block the attack. The pirates and Yukino remained in awe to see them so well matched. "You excite me", Natsu grinned thrilled to finally have found a worthy opponent. He wanted this girl, and wanted her bad. Not only was she hot, but powerful.

Natsu decided to finally overwhelm her and lit his sword up with flames almost hitting her, but she gracefully did a backwards flip escaping the scorching flames. Lucy had been hearing a jingle and looked down to see her keys on her belt. Natsu seemed to be shooting beams of fire towards wherever his sword was pointing. She looked around making sure no one was present as she dodged the fire easily to think about what key to use. Lucy struck with an idea. If she could get the sword out of his hand she could distract him enough to make her move, but she also had to deal with his men.

Lucy took two keys in her hands yelling, "Open gate of the lion! Open gate of the maiden! Leo and Virgo!" she yelled as two figures appeared in a ray of light. Leo was an orange haired male with blue shades and a black suit adorning his body. Natsu's eyes widened in realization. "Virgo, dig a hole deep enough so they can't climb out and Leo pretend you're about to hit him, but simply knock his sword away", Lucy whispered as both spirits nodded. Natsu was still in awe as Virgo plummeted into the ground. Natsu only turned when he heard the yelp from below to see his comrades had fallen in a hole.

His moment of lost concentration was fatal as said person, Leo, swiftly came up and punched the sword out of his hand. Lucy grinned as she closed the gates of her spirit and managed to make Natsu tumble against a wall her sword pointed at his neck. "You lose", she grinned. Natsu blinked twice looking at the weapon before a wide grin spread at his face. "What a lucky day! I found the Key master Assassin as well. I can see your loyalty to the king goes beyond your life", he chuckled. Lucy felt her anger rise again. There was nothing, but hatred for her uncle. All she did was to protect Levy. "This isn't for him", she hissed.

Natsu simply chuckled and grabbed a hold of her sword with his bare hand and her eyes widened as he melted the blade with ease. He was a sudden blur as he managed to shift behind her, take her gun, and point it at her temple. "Actually, I think you lose", he whispered huskily. Lucy squirmed from his strong hold as he had wrapped an arm tightly around her waist. He turned to Yukino. "Go back to your king and tell him I have his precious commander and assassin. I will release her for a heafty reward of course", Natsu chuckled. Yukino's eyes widened as Lucy nodded. "But Lucy you know-" Yukino almost began to argue.

"I know, just do it. Do it for Levy. We can't both be here and you know it", she muttered. "L-Lucy", Yukino's tears spilled. "GO!" Lucy yelled knowing that she'd never be released, and she'd most likely end up dead. The king sent her here in the first place to get rid of her. He would probably laugh at the thought of handing over money to save her. He'd probably pay them to kill her anyways. Yukino sobbed as she ran back and all Lucy was able to see was Yukino scramble down the fire infested streets before she blacked out.

Crystal: Well that's the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one, but I hope it was long enough.


	3. My precious slave

Crystal: So I had to write the next chapter before I forgot my ideas. Remember this is rated 'M' so there will be pervertedness now and then. In my other stories, you can't really tell yet, but these kinds of stories are more forward in the 'M' rated conversations and actions from early on in the story. So beware.

 **Tumblr: celestialgoddesslucy**

My precious slave

Yukino had burst through the door one day later at the palace in panic. King Ivan and Princess Levy were sitting at the throne as Yukino slumped on her knees before him. "I see you've come back. Where is my niece?" Ivan sighed boredly. Levy looked at her expectantly with a grin on her face. Yukino looked at Levy with an expression of pain and loss. Levy's smile faded as she stood. "Where's Lucy-chan? My beloved cousin, where is she?" she asked again her voice trembling. Ivan's attention was caught as the navy apprentice looked down ashamed. Tears poured down her face again as she slammed her fists into the ground.

"She was taken! Fairy Tail took her and it's my fault!" she sobbed. Levy fell to her knees as well, her face going pale. Ivan only chuckled lightly to himself which only Yukino managed to hear as the princess wrapped her arms around her to sob loudly. She glared darkly at the king as he only smirked at her knowingly. He knew she could not defy him like she wanted to. "Levy, they asked for a reward for her return", she whispered in the princess's ear softly. Levy looked up at her hopeful as she stood to face her father. "Father, we shall offer them money for her to be returned", the princess grinned. The king internally scoffed as Yukino had managed to somehow use his daughter to back fire his plan.

But he would show her his true power. "Absolutely not! I will not hinder the kingdom's progress for the sake of one person", he said angrily. Levy's mouth opened wide. "But Lucy isn't just any person! She's our family!" she yelled her hands shaking angrily. "I'm sorry, my princess, but I have a kingdom to protect and bringing those pirates here will be bothersome. My answer is no", he huffed crossing his arms. Yukino was shocked to see the dangerous glint in Levy's eyes as she let out a shaky breath. "I think Lucy deserves to be here. After all, this was her kingdom before it was ours father", she said sweetly venomous. The king looked at her shocked. His sweet bubbly daughter had just made a snide remark to him.

"If you do nothing about this, then it seems I have to take matters into my own hands. Come, Yuki", Levi hissed as she strolled past the throne with Yukino in tow. "Levy, what are you planning?" the silver headed girl asked as she was pulled into the room Levy and Lucy shared. "We're going to save Lucy if it's the last thing we do", the blue head muttered scrambling for a chest under her bed. "But it's dangerous! You don't even know how to defend yourself", Yukino argued. "That's where you are wrong, Yuki. I've hidden this secret from everyone even my father. I know exactly how to defend myself. While you and Luce were on duty I spent my time reading and training in magic use and weapon use. My specialty is script magic", she explained.

Levy threw her tiara across the room switching over to wear a head band instead. She threw her gown to the side and placed on blue strapless top with a red corset under her chest area. She pulled on a pair of white pants and black boots reaching halfway up her calf. She finally took out some gloves and a brown belt with three daggers across each side for access. She took a few clothes out for Yukino who placed them on in a daze at seeing her best friend wasn't as fragile and weak as everyone thought. Her clothing was like Levy's, but her top was a lavender color and her corset a dark violet . She kept her sword at her hip and hid a few knives at her belt.

"I don't care what we have to do. We'll get a navy ship and head out to save, Lucy. I know she's been doing things behind my back for my sake", Levy muttered sadly as Yukino nodded. "It's okay. She wouldn't hold anything against you", Yukino assured her as she nodded. "Let's go", the princess responded as she shoved a few of her books in a bag and ran to the door. "We have to hurry before your father finds us", Yukino yelled as they ran down the halls. "I know a shortcut out the castle", Levy inquired with a grin.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy woke up with the feeling of swaying side to side. She groaned as the bright light from the only window in the room somehow hit her face. She slowly blinked her eyes awake holding her head which was pounding like hell. She must have been knocked out with the hilt of a sword given that the only a certain spot on her scalp felt in pain. But rather than being in a dank, dark, and wet dungeon, she was in a very large and comfortable bed with fine silk red sheets and a gold canopy hanging from the ceiling. She looked around the room confused as to where she was, but given by the swaying, she could assume she was in Fairy Tail's ship. She tried not to scrunch her nose in disgust at seeing the red colors. She hated red and her uniform was already enough of a burden.

She tried getting out of bed, but her body felt heavy and her legs gave out. "Shit! Why?" she hissed under her breath. Her hands were still bound together by thick rope. She heard the door open to find Natsu standing before her, dressed differently than when they encountered. He looked down amused at her. This time he wore a vest that reached his hip and was left open exposing his whole upper body chest and abs. His Fairy Tail insignia was pressed on the side of his shoulder. His pants were now a white color and slightly baggy and tucked in the same brown boots from before.

He had no hat on this time as he passed a hand through his hair. "Morning sunshine", he chuckled. Lucy only responded by scowling and turning away from his gaze. "I bet you must of woken up to a surprise your legs must be weak after you slept for three days straight", Natsu explained going up to her and helping her sit on the bed to her dismay. "Three days?!" she questioned surprised. "Well I certainly had nothing to do with it, but if you must know my little sister examined you, sweetheart, and said it was hunger and exhaustion", Natsu said boredly. She looked down in response. Natsu seemed to perk up at her sudden depressed expression, but he wasn't about to anger her by sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

There's no way she'd tell him that her uncle was responsible for her sudden sickly sleep. "You know, when I'm talking, I want you to look at me", he said sternly. She turned to look at him only to scoff. "Well, I'm not quite anything to you nor do I really care to listen", she hissed. Natsu only gave a laugh. "From the moment you were carried on my ship you became my prisoner. Scratch that. You became my slave and you shall do what your master orders", Natsu explained quite amused. Lucy had to refrain from flinching. This situation she was in left her in the same position as when she was free. At least she wouldn't have to kill anyone. Or so she hoped. She was too damn tired of having to kill the innocent.

"I don't recall accepting to this task", she muttered. "Well it's not something that anyone agrees to, sweetheart. You just have to be obedient and do as I ask", he crossed his arms. Lucy sighed, standing to face him. "So be it, but I will not be submitting to you anytime soon. And stop with the stupid pet names", she spat. "Oh it would be rather boring if you did, sweetheart. And I find these names for you endearing. You're interesting, but you might be able to go home once I get my gold from the king", Natsu said pleased. He was taken aback when she laughed loudly. "So naïve. You aren't very perceptive are you? I was glad you didn't question my reason for accepting to be taken, Captain Dragneel. The king won't pay for my rescue. He sent me to capture you in hopes of getting rid of me", she explained regaining her serious expression.

Natsu's eye twitched in irritation. "I don't find those kind of jokes to be of taste, darling", he muttered darkly. "I'm not joking. I'm dead serious. There will be no hope of rescue for me and no ransom gold for you. The king could give two shits about me. He's been trying to get rid of me since I was six which is why I told you the things I do are not for him", she explained. Natsu growled in anger. "What? Upset you won't get any money?" she grinned. "No! What angers me is his despicable ways. To get rid of someone on his side, doesn't earn him the right to call himself king", he hissed under his breath as he took a knife and cut her ropes. She was taken aback by his words. Was he possibly feeling bad for her?

"Get into these clothes. That night gown you're wearing is a gift of mine that you'll be wearing every night on my orders", he said trying to sound cheerful again. She looked down as her face heated up. She wore lacy undergarments which consisted of lacy white underwear and a top of silk that was a white bra with silk flaps that opened at her stomach. "Pervert! Out!" She yelled trying to cover herself with her hands. The pink haired captain laughed as he exited the room barking with obnoxious laughter. "I take it back. He's a fucking perverted bastard", she sighed heavily

"You're fucking kidding", Lucy groaned looking down to see herself in the mirror in the room. Natsu had set up for her a white crop top that left her stomach exposed with a brown skirt that hugged her waist and flared out to barely reach barely half way down her thigh leaving her smooth legs exposed to the world. Given that no shoes where to be found in the wretched pile she resorted to putting on her boots making it more bearable to her feeling of nakedness. To finish the look was a white apron, she wrapped around her waist. She was pissed off as she stomped out the door to find the pink haired boy waiting for her. "I was wondering how long…Damn", Natsu's face at least had the decency to blush at the blonde's appearance.

"Damn? Is that all you can say?!" she yelled furious. "Well other than saying' I'd probably fuck you right now', I went for the more subtle approach", Natsu said bluntly. "Uff, you vulgar pirate!" she hissed stomping off straight into the mess hall were she'd surely get even more pissed. He followed her curiously as she went in. The reaction was to be expected. Cat calls and perverted teens calling out to her. She only breathed in heavily, closing her eyes as if avoiding beating the shit out of all of them as she casually took a seat at one of the empty wooden tables. She crossed her legs crossing her arms with an irritated scowl on her face. 'I need to escape this hell. Levy, needs me', she thought distracting herself from the noisy place.

Her table was immediately crowded by boys fawning over her. "Are you new to Fairy Tail, sexy?" A brown head swooned. The blonde only ignored him as well as the rest of the idiots who kept being pushy and insistent. Natsu stepped in as everyone returned rapidly to their seats to greet their captain. "Aye, Captain Natsu!" they chanted twice as he greeted them with a lazy salute. He walked over to her table to sit as two curious teens joined him. "Oi, Captain, heard we have a prisoner in our ship", one of them ranted while chewing disgustingly loud on a piece of chicken. Lucy gagged obviously sickened by their terrible eating habits, but was also really hungry.

"Yep, the Commander of the Royal Navy. A true jewel and golden ticket", Natsu said almost proudly. Lucy kicked him under the table earning a chuckle. "Oh? That guy must have been a weakling. Bet I could take the guy with one hand", the other teen babbled. Lucy actually felt amused and leaned in with her elbows resting on the table. "Oh really?" she questioned feigning a sweet and flirtacious tone. She pretended to be impressed as she gave the poor soul a sweet and amazed smile. The teen blushed and got a new feeling of pride and smugness as he continued his rant. "Oh, yeah, no one can compare to Captain Natsu, but I bet I could take that royal trash any time", he blabbered embarrassed by her presence.

Natsu gave a sly smile knowing well that with the blonde being angered by him earlier, she was going to snap any moment. He actually gave her three seconds. She stood up with a sickly sweet smile. 3. He began a countdown as the blonde casually cracked her knuckles. 2. He almost snickered since his pirate comrade thought she'd go over and kiss him by the stupid look on his face. 1. Lucy's face flashed into anger as she brought her leg up swiftly to kick the teen on the face full force sending him crashing at the end of the room. Everyone turned to look at her with wide eyes. She popped her knuckles as if ready to fight anyone who dared to get near her as Natsu interrupted the silence. "Splendid job, Commander Lucy. You never cease to amaze me", he gave a slow clap as the other teens' eyes seemed about ready to pop out their heads.

"S-She? The Commander of the Royal Army?" the first teen who had spoken questioned trembling. The captain sat back in his chair as he gave a blissful sigh. "Yeah, she's the one. Believe me boys, she's a tough one and is almost up to my standard of expertise…and she's my property so boys make sure to keep yer' hands off my slave. She's only for my eyes", he chuckled as he swiftly pulled her on his lap raising one of her legs over his shoulder to gently pass a hand down its soft skin. Lucy was done. Not even two hours since she'd woken up and she already wanted to kill all of them. Especially, the pink haired idiot below her. She brought her fist up to punch him under the jaw as he fell back from his chair. She managed to pull herself up by clutching the table so she wouldn't fall along with him.

"Don't you EVER touch me like that again. All of you better keep your damn hands away before I cut them off myself. And I wouldn't take the threat lightly because I've certainly done it before", she threatened as she stomped off back to the room she was previously in. "C-Captain, are you o-okay?" one of the boys asked. Natsu simply stood up to fix his dislocated jaw as he shivered in delight. "Damn, she packs a punch, but I'm fine", he dismissed it. If anything, the boys swooned and sighed dreamily as their masochist fantasies filled their minds. "Fuck off, bastards", their captain warned as they nodded vigorously. "Wow,is she really that strong?" Gray interrupted sitting at his table. "Ice princess, you were there when I was fighting her", Natsu frowned for the first time in the evening.

"I hope he doesn't assassinate any of these idiots. After all, she is also the Key Master Assassin", Gray smirked as he saw the boys scream outraged. "Maybe you should offer her to join us. Her skill is certainly amazing", Erza's voice joined in as she walked to the table with a slice of strawberry cake. "Cake can be bad for you, Erza. You'll get fat", Natsu commented bluntly. Erza glared at him darkly. "What was that?" she questioned in anger. "N-Nothing!" Natsu cowered beginning to whistle a tune. Gray shook his head. The idiot was hopeless. "But I do think she needs a little discipline. You are already giving her power to disobey you. A 'slave' as you call her doesn't function that way. Make her learn her place, flame brain", Gray commented.

Natsu hummed clearly interested in what the 'popsicle' was telling him. "Yeah, but it'll be hard with that fighting spirit of hers", he sighed heavily, resting his head on the table. "You know that name the girl muttered to her subordinate before we knocked her out? What was it…Leavy…no…uh Levy was it?" Gray said in thought. "Yeah, what about her?" the captain questioned him already losing interest. "Well it seems that Lucy is attached to her if she sacrificed herself for that girl's sake. And check it out. That levy girl is _the_ Princess Levy and apparently they're giving a reward for anyone who could return her. If you show Lucy this wanted poster you could threaten to get to the princess. She'd really be at your mercy", Gray explained as he shoved the wanted poster in Natsu's hand.

"Hey, let me see that!" a voice interrupted them as a teen with long black locks and red eyes came into view. "Gajeel, how's it been?" Gray greeted him. "Well the usual", he simply answered as he took the wanted poster. "Shrimp?!" he exclaimed. "Wait you know the princess?" Erza questioned. "She's royalty? The hell? She never told me. She came up to me few years ago when I was traveling around begging that I train her to fight and use magic", he commented. "Well would you be interested in finding her?" Natsu stood with a grin. Gajeel frowned and nodded as a small blush appeared on his face. "It's settled then", Natsu ripped the poster out of the black head's hands as he went straight to Lucy's location.

"Well I'm tired of your stubbornness. I'm fed up and I'm going to need you to behave like a servant", Natsu pointed accusingly at said blonde. "Oh yeah, and what if I don't?" Lucy responded walking up to him. "Then Princess Levy will pay the price", Natsu gave her a knowing smile. "What? You'll raid the castle?" she said her voice unconciously shaking. "Oh poor you. Not even knowing that your friend isn't even in the castle. They are offering a reward to get her back safely into her father's arms", he mocked her. "You're lying!" the blonde yelled angrily. "You wish I was", he said showing her the wanted poster with a drawn picture of Levy smiling on it. "Reward in pounds of gold to any who can rescue the princess who disappeared!" Lucy read the paper in pure horror.

"I'm not the most feared pirate for just any reason, darling. I could just let other pirates and thugs capture her. There are two kinds of bad people out there. Pirates and thugs who are greedy and _might_ return the princess or two, pirates and thugs who are weak to cute faces and might rape her", he said casually as her eyes were still plastered in disbelief at the paper. "I can be of service and save the poor thing", he said looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Lucy wanted to avoid from doing this, but she forced herself to. "Please…help me find her", she almost begged. Natsu smiled. "Alright, I'll show mercy for the pipsqueak, but I have one condition", he yawned.

"What?! I'll do anything!" Lucy yelled. "See? We're getting somewhere. My condition in return for your friend's safety is that you must obey me unconditionally in anything that I order you. You will not talk back, but do everything in a good manner and with a smile", he cooed at her. She almost wanted to scoff, but went for clenching her fists, and nodding. "Very well. It's a deal", she gulped nervously. "Excellent", he grinned at her. "Then as my first order you shall sleep in my quarters from now and on", he crossed his arms with a smug expression on his face. Lucy's eyes widened. "I can't !" she said nervously. "Are you perhaps talking back? I mean you have been sleeping in this room which also happens to be mine. I just kept you company as I slipped in beside you" he rose an eyebrow before winking at her.

Lucy growled slightly in frustration. "No, Captain Natsu. I am honored to be asked to sleep in your quarters", she forced herself to smile. "Great, now go clean on deck. Erza, will be in charge of telling you exactly what chores to do. Afterwards, you must help out with kitchen duty. Lisanna and Mirajane will tell you what to do. We all have our own chores and responsibilities on this ship and you will get yours", Natsu explained. Lucy nodded and shrugged. "Well then the deal is ready and settled", he chuckled before he suddenly was so close to her. She stumbled back, hitting the wall. Before she could process what Natsu was doing, he trapped her in between his arms as he pressed his lips against hers.

Lucy's eyes widened as a gasp tried escaping her lips. That was apparently a bad idea because the pink haired teen took that chance to slip his tongue in her mouth. Lucy tried to push him back, but he was persistent and his tongue felt so warm and made her skin crawl, she found herself lost in the warmth of his kiss and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck. It was her first kiss, and it felt so nice, that she felt her legs shaking and going weak. Her legs gave out as she almost felt forward, But the captain kept her steady by the waist. Natsu chuckled into the kiss as it seemed to get more heated. Lucy realized just what she was doing as she pushed him with all her strength. They separated with a line of saliva attached to their mouths. Lucy was beat red as she wiped the liquid away and she stood there petrified as the captain smirked.

"We were just getting to the good part, beautiful", he chuckled as she seemed horrified at the act she'd just committed. She felt as if she'd committed a mortal sin. "Idiot! How dare you kiss me?!" she said outraged. She was still a blushing mess as she scrambled around the room angrily. Natsu loved the reaction, and he could clearly tell this girl was as virgin as they came. It honestly made him desire her more. He had to have her as his before someone else did. That's just how it worked. The virgins that were extremely attractive were always such a catch and with her status, he had to restrain himself. Although she was feisty and tough, when it came to lewd things like wet kisses and sex talking, she was a cute blushing mess. 'You'll definitely be mine', Natsu thought with a smirk.

"I couldn't resist. You're too cute for your own good. I'm glag I was your first kiss, darling. Anways, see you tonight my, precious slave", he winked as he exited the room. So he had figured out that he was in fact her first kiss. That seem to piss her off as she punched the wall angrily. But if she wanted to ensure Levy would be safe, she had to obey him no matter how much she'd wanted to beat his face to a pulp. "Please, hang on, Levy", Lucy muttered helplessly trying hard to forget the vulgar pirates lips upon hers.

Crystal: Well that's a wrap! I feel sort of unsatisfied with this chapter, but I don't know. If anyone could give me suggestions as to what I could add in for next chapter, that'd be great! REVIEW PEEPS!


	4. Teasing

Crystal: Sorry this took so long! I just been so busy getting my life together that I hadn't had time to get chapters done, but without further a due let's get to the chapter.

Teasing

It had been quite a few days of sailing that Levy and Yukino had done, but the ports they had rested upon had no information on Fairy Tail's whereabouts. Levy sighed scratching the back of her head in confusion. "I don't know, Yuki!" she wailed in despair as she paced around the ship's deck. Yukino didn't like seeing Levy so upset and so she took the map from the distressed princess.

"Okay, Lucy was taken from Hargeon. Their captain expected a bribe from the king in exchange for Lucy so if they've already stocked up then they must be headed towards Magnolia!" Yukino said in realization. "So all this time, we could have devised a plan to wait for them to arrive at Magnolia?" Levy face palmed.

Yukino sighed before nodding. "Don't feel stupid. You're actually brilliant for getting us out of Magnolia. After all, your father had no intention of letting you search for Lucy and would probably confine you in your room. But now I'm sure he's busy getting the guard to search the seas for you and the navy so we'll be unnoticed when we get back", the silver head smiled reassuringly.

Levy nodded slowly feeling even a bit better as she smiled at her friend. Yukino reciprocated the smile, but as she looked up, her eyes widened. Her body began to tremble as she saw exactly who was getting near them. "Sabertooth", she muttered as fear invaded her. Sabertooth was the second most feared pirate clan after Fairy Tail, and an encounter with only two people on board was a bad idea. Levy blinked in confusion before looking at the wooden ship heading their way.

"Who's Sabertooth?" the blunette questioned. "Only the second most dangerous pirates after Fairy Tail", she murmured. "We can't show we're scared! We'll fight them", Levy looked at Yukino with a serious expression as she grabbed a sword from a nearby stash, her survival instincts kicking in. She would not be weak in front of them. After all, she had to rescue Lucy and there was no way she was going to die right her and now.

"Levy, there's no way-" Yukino almost be began to argue before six men were surrounding them with smirks. Yukino back away against Levy as she too took her sword ready for battle. The men chuckled before lunging forward at the blue haired mage. Levy managed to do a backflip landing her foot across the pirate's face before twisting her hands on the floor to push another two off board. The men looked utterly shocked at such a small girl being able to overwhelm with such ease. Yukino remained stupefied slightly not use to knowing Levy this way before she shook her head.

She smirked as she too moved forward engaging her sword in battle with two of them. She almost wanted to chuckle at their horrible coordination. It was most likely their nervousness at her skill that had them on edge and led them to make clumsy attacks. One particular attack aimed straight for her head catching her slightly off guard. She squeaked as she ducked her head and slashed at their ankles. She cursed under her breath as more of them jumped onto their ship. She looked over her shoulder as she finally saw what Levy's magic consisted of.

Levy took two of her fingers straight in front of her as she wrote letters in the air. The word water was written and soon took form. "Water!" she yelled as a wave of water launched forward making the upcoming men slip. The white haired mage was in awe seeing the rare magic her friend possessed. Out of nowhere however both were under the blade of a sword. "Fuck", Levy cursed as she felt a slight sting from the sword digging slightly into her neck. "Now lookie what we have here", a voice interrupted them.

The two girls looked at the owner of the voice seeing two people standing before them. She was assuming she was seeing the captain of Sabertooth himself if the tri hat was any indication. He had blonde hair in spikes and blue eyes. "I was concerned to see that none of my men were returning. I almost thought an army had been stopping them, but what a pleasant surprise to find two beautiful ladies giving my men a roughing up. Seems not only will I get to take whatever treasure you have here. I'll have two beauties as a prize", he chuckled as he winked at them. "Shit!" Yukino muttered.

~~xXXx~~

Lucy was cleaning the deck as she was ordered, but she put a hand at her heart as she looked up almost helplessly. "Yuki, Levy", she muttered under her breath as the bad feeling seemed to increase. For some reason, she felt as though they were in some kind of pinch and she felt powerless to do anything. She felt a shiver run down her spine as a finger slid down her back. She jumped forward in shock using the broom to try and hit whoever was trying to get smooth with her.

Natsu of course had gotten use to her measure of self-defense as he grabbed the end of the broom pulled it forward before she fell into him as he wrapped his arms around her waist. She had to restrain from hitting him for they had a deal and she had to not oppose him. He smirked seeing how she seemed to be holding back from beating the shit out of him, but he had been caught off guard the other times. He could easily overpower her now had he wanted to, but it was fun to tease her.

He took her lips once more slipping his tongue into her mouth again, but yet again she did nothing to stop him. "Wow, how dull. What a virgin", he whispered teasingly and she seemed to flame up in both rage and embarrassment before she pulled him back into a kiss taking the initiative to place her tongue on his mouth this time so ferociously he almost felt his breath hitch in his throat. She finally separated from him both out of breath. Her face was still flushed as she pushed back away harshly pulling the broom to continue to work.

Gray neared her curiously, mop in hand, after watching Natsu retreat still in a daze. "I was kinda shocked, you know?" the black haired teen commented. The blonde stopped her work to look at Gray curiously. She had gotten on good terms with him despite them being enemies since they sometimes had deck duties together, but he was extremely kind to her. "What is?" She questioned. "Well, that guy. He's never paid attention to a girl before, it's kind of strange", he sighed as he took a seat on the floor Lucy had just swept. The blonde looked at the male incredulously.

"Certainly you must jest, Gray! That pirate is a complete pervert and he's always touching me!" Lucy squeaked uncharacteristically. Gray chuckled as he shook his head. "Well, he's really only like that to you. He's never once touched a girl on our ship or anywhere else and much less ever liked one, but as soon as he saw you, I was surprised when he chose to take you as our 'prisoner'. About the whole ransom money, he had no intention of asking for it. He only lied to get a feel of what kind of person you were", Gray explained as he looked ahead not looking at anything in specific, but only seeming thoughtful.

Lucy seemed to let the words sink in. since the beginning, that boy had no intention of asking for gold in exchange for her? She didn't think Gray was the dishonest type and he seemed clearly perplexed by his captain's behavior. She almost felt special that Natsu was only like that to her. She suddenly blushed furiously realizing what an outrageous, no, blasphemous would be better to describe the thoughts she was having. She refused to like that boy. He was infuriating, stubborn, perverted, good looking, kind, a person who cherishes his crew like family. Stop! She had completely digressed from her intention to hate him.

Despite the constant teasing on his part, she never really actually disliked it. Sure it was uncomfortable when he kissed her suddenly, but it's not like she 'hated' the feeling. She cursed under her breath. Gray had managed to bring her mind into a great chaos and now all she needed was a distraction. The black haired teen chuckled and looked at her knowingly as he stood. "You've really changed him, commander", he muttered before stuffing his hands in his pockets and heading downstairs.

"Why?!" the blonde groaned as she furiously continued to sweep at the wooden floors of the deck.

~~xXXx~~

Night had arrived once more as Lucy sighed as she was to go to sleep by the captain's side. She entered the room feeling the exhaustion from another day of chores get to her. At this point she didn't care about having to wear such embarrassing night gown, but when she opened the drawer she had been assigned to keep her clothes in, she found a very expensive looking gown. She turned to the bed where Natsu was already lying on. "What's this?" she asked.

"What it looks like. A night gown for you to wear. Honestly! I was just teasing you the first few days. From now on, I won't touch you since you seem to hate it so much", Natsu commented. The blonde was confused by his sudden change in attitude. Did Gray possibly have something to do with his change of behavior? She said nothing as she finally changed and went to crawl under the covers. Despite the silence, she pulled up the covers to her nose. "T-Thank you", she mumbled as he smiled at her. "Your welcome", he chuckled as he went to move his hand towards her face,

He was going to kiss her as usual! She thought as she closed her eyes, but only felt his hand brush against the side of her face. She blinked in confusion as she opened her eyes to realize he had only pushed her hair behind her ear. "Sheesh, you do hate me that much. I already said I wasn't going to touch you anymore", he mumbled and for some reason he sounded hurt. He turned away from her as he covered himself not even taking the time to bid her good night.

She felt sort of guilty and embarrassed. Not only had she made him feel bad with the misunderstanding, but she had also realized she had actually anticipated his kiss. After she had gotten use to them, she kind of felt a sense of warmth, but no way in hell would she admit that. She didn't want to trust him as much as she already was. She had to think about Levy and Yuki. Especially, Levy who was stranded somewhere who knows with who and what danger she could be in.

"Natsu, I'm sorry", she murmured softly. He seemed to jump back to face her his eyes alight. "Hey! This is the first time you call me by my name", he seemed to be ecstatic before he remembered he was supposed to be angry as he frowned. "Look, I don't hate you", she said simply and forwardly. He seemed to let a grin pass his lips before he wrapped his arms around her waist. "So you're finally succumbing to my charms, Luce. Wait, so just a few moments ago were you actually wanting me to kiss you?" He muttered huskily as his breath ghosted her lips. She felt as his hand slid under her gown to slide past her thigh teasingly.

Forget manners! Lucy felt her blood boiled as she regretted ever spilling her previous words to him. "You stupid pirate! I knew it was too good to be true! I hate you, pervert!" she screamed angrily as she smacked the pink haired captain across the face as he cackled loudly enjoying her flustered behavior.

"You're seriously the best, Luce", he smiled suddenly catching her off guard. "Huh?" she mumbled as she gave him a quizzical look. "You're something else. You're different from other girls. I like that", he grinned widely at her making her pout and blush immensely before she turned away from him. "Don't say such nonsense, idiot", she mumbled a bit sadly as she heard him sigh and shuffle back into position. He was calling her different than other girls and she was. Because after all, no other girl had taken as many lives as her. No other girl had dirtied their hands as much as her. Of course, she was different.

While other girls her age would be learning to play an instrument, learning to cook and clean, learning to dance or sing, and having fun, she had only known the coldness of a blade at her hand, the feel and pungent smell of rotting corpses, the smell of blood, the pain of wounds, the horrible memory of her parents's assassination. She would never be like other girls.

But at the moment he had said that to her, she felt she wanted to believe that she was a good different. However, it only left her wanting to know what she looked like in his eyes. Was it a good image or did he know just how dirty she was after already knowing she was the Key Master Assassin? But he had said he liked her for her difference. But what could he possibly see in her that he didn't see in others? She shuffled once more to glance at him to find him sound asleep next to her.

She had turned again, however, she felt his arm once more encircle her waist as she was pulled against him. She felt herself growl as she almost went to hit him, but she noticed that he was actually still sound asleep. She calmed down and relaxed in his hold a deep blush on her cheeks. The intent seemed innocent as she didn't retract. It was almost as if he could read what she was thinking. His hold felt almost comforting so much that soon she too had drifted into slumber as well.

Crystal: Sorry for the late and short chapter again! I've gotten sick during the time of finishing this up! I don't even know how it's possible to get sick in summer! Anyways please review on this crappy chapter and I'm hoping the next chapter will be better!


End file.
